Lin's Real Name
by Minions of the Bandit King
Summary: Lin wants to leave the bath house. But will she remember her name? I stink at summeries.
1. Lin and Haku's Argument

CG: We no own. Non-Yaoi  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
I waited impatiently outside the huge gold doors of Yubaba's room. Did he succeed? Or did he fail? Personally, I didn't care about Haku, but he made Sen happy.  
  
The doors flung open and the dragon-boy walked out. "Hold up, Haku," I ordered, blocking his path with my arm.  
  
"My name is Kohaku," he replied. "Now get out of my way, Lin."  
  
I sighed. "Guess she didn't let you go."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"You know, Sen had more than just one friend in this bath house," I said disdainfully.  
  
Haku's green eyes narrowed. "You told me that you didn't like her."  
  
"Well, I lied! Okay? I lied!" I yelled.  
  
"Go away." Haku walked around me and headed towards the elevator.  
  
I wanted to wring his neck! Haku just irritated me so much!  
"What do want?" Yubaba's voice demanded.  
  
Slowly, I walked into the great room. Yubaba was sitting at her desk, counting money, as usual.  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Well? I don't have all day," Yubaba said briskly.  
  
"I want to quit working at the bath house." There! I said it. Now, would she let me leave?  
  
Yubaba looked up from her box of jewels. "I just had to deal with Haku acting like this! Do you honestly think I'd let you leave?"  
  
"What if I told you my real name?" I asked.  
  
"Haku already tried that one on me. No. No. No!" Yubaba pointed towards the door.  
  
Anger filled inside of me, but I left the room as ordered. Not that I really knew my real name. It just sounded like a good way to get Yubaba to let me go.  
  
Even though I forgot my name, I still remembered why and how I came here. At first, I thought it was a bad dream, but then I started to realize that I was stuck in this bath house. . . forever.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
DM: I know. It's kind of boring, but I promise it'll get better.  
  
CG: Just send us nice reviews and we'll make it better.  
  
DM: The first chapter's always boring, anyway. Right?  
  
Next chapter (hopefully): Lin's Past 


	2. Lin's Past and Haku's Plan

CG: Okay, no new reviews, but we'll continue anyway!  
  
DM: We don't own Spirited Away.  
  
CG: But we do own the idea for Lin's past.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Sitting alone in my room made me think a little. Like about why I came to this ruddy bathhouse in the first place. I didn't come here by accident, like Sen. There was a reason I came here.  
  
I was a maid for a rich merchant in Tokyo. That much I remember. Yet, I still reached higher. Being "second class" wasn't exactly a dream of mine. I wanted to make it big. Be a star. But it never happened. I was still considered a second-class maid.  
  
Then I met someone who said they could help me. A man named Lato. He was headed towards an abandoned theme park. I remember him telling me, "People in the apartments near this theme park have been seeing strange occurrences at night." Lato promised that I'd be famous if we actually found out something about this theme park. Of course I agreed.  
  
But fate wasn't on my side. Lato fell sick two days before we were supposed to leave. So, I went on without him.  
  
That's when I made the same mistake Sen did. I stayed until night and couldn't get across the river. Kamaji, the boiler man, helped me from disappearing. He also arranged it so I could get a job.  
  
Kamaji set a bowl of rice on my bed, snapping me out of my flashback. "Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Go stoke the fires," I responded rudely.  
  
Kamaji pulled a roasted newt out of his pocket. "Will you tell me what's wrong if I give you this?" he persuaded.  
  
"Oh, no! Not this time, old man!" I thrust the newt back into the boiler man's hands.  
  
"Be that way."  
  
I gave Kamaji an evil glare. "What are you doing in the girl's bedroom?!"  
  
"Haku had a message for you," he boiler man said.  
  
"Then have him come say it to my face." I started to shoo the man out when I saw Haku standing in the corner.  
  
"Listen," he said, "I think there's a way so that all three of us can get out of here."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"If we can get train tickets and find out our real names, then we have a better chance of overwhelming Yubaba," Haku explained.  
  
"Whatever," I smirked, "but you're getting the tickets!"  
  
Haku looked mad. "What! Why would I do that?"  
  
Kamaji pounded his wooden hammer on the ground. "Break it up!" he yelled. "Good thing I brought this with me."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
CG: Please leave a nice review!  
  
DM: Or an idea for that matter.  
  
Next chapter (hopefully): unknown 


	3. I have to do this on my own

CG: Yay! Two reviews!  
  
DM: That's not a lot.  
  
CG: Who cares?  
  
DM: We don't own.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Okay, so maybe Haku's plan was a good idea, but do you honestly think I'd admit that? Kamaji and I went to find out our real names, while dragon body went to go get train tickets, much to his displeasure.  
  
"How do we remember our names?" Kamaji pondered.  
  
"Get Sen to tell us. That's what Haku did," I said sarcastically.  
  
Kamaji looked up from the drawer he was searching in. "You really don't like him, do you."  
  
"I only like him because he's Sen's friend," I replied.  
  
Apparently, Kamaji found what he was looking for. He held up an old book.  
  
"Uh, what's that?" I asked.  
  
"A diary," the boiler man said happily.  
  
My eye twitched. "A diary?"  
  
Kamaji opened the diary to the first page. "Kamajihari! That's my name!"  
  
"Good for you." I narrowed my eyes. No diary was going to tell me my name. No one could.  
  
"Maybe your name was something like. . . Linda," Kamaji suggested.  
  
I threw the book at Kamaji. "It's not Linda, okay? I have to find out another way."  
  
My name was similar to Lin. It had to be. It was the same for Sen and Haku. But what was it? I left the boiler man's room.  
  
I had to do this on my own. 


	4. Lindia?

DM: Guess who doesn't own this!  
  
CG: It's us!  
  
DM: Okay. Can't think.  
  
CG: Let's start.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Maybe I'm a slug like the other girls around here," I said sarcastically. My heart felt empty now that I wanted to leave. but I couldn't.  
  
Ever since I found out what this place really is, I've been trying to save up my money to go to the world beyond the sea. Kamaji, or Kamajihari, said I should just sit and think about it. Well, it's not working!  
  
A silver dragon landed near where I was sitting. It changed back into Haku. "Go away," I ordered.  
  
Haku walked up to me and handed over a train ticket.  
  
"It won't work. I still have my contract." My voice was sullen.  
  
"This isn't the Lin I used to know," Haku said. "What happened to your attitude? Have you become that much depressed?"  
  
"You'd better shut your mouth, Haku!" I yelled viciously.  
  
The dragon boy laughed. "That's the Lin I know."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shoo!"  
  
Okay, so maybe Haku wasn't THAT bad, but I still don't like him.  
  
Suddenly, it hit me! I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the letters L, I, N, D, I, A. Lindia? Was that my name? It sounded good enough to tell Yubaba. Maybe she'd even buy it.  
  
I ran into the bathhouse. 


	5. Yubaba's Fear

DM: Sorry about the long absence.  
  
CG: We don't own.  
  
*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=**==**=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Lindia?!" Yubaba laughed. "That's not your name."  
  
"You just want me to think that!" I argued back.  
  
Yubaba cackled again. "No. I KNOW that's not your name. It's you sister's."  
  
I stood there dumbstruck. How come no one told me I had a sister?! Nothing in my memory told me about a sister. "You're. . . You're lying!" I stammered.  
  
"No I'm not. Your sister, Lindia, used to work for me," Yubaba explained. "Unfortunately for her, she messed with the wrong person."  
  
"Would that be you?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Yubaba looked very serious now. "No," she said shortly. "No, she was killed."  
  
"Wha." Did Yubaba even know someone that mean? Whoever it was seemed to scare even her.  
  
Yubaba waved a jeweled hand at the door. "Now, run along. I don't have time to talk anymore," she ordered hastily.  
  
I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. Why wouldn't she tell me the whole story?!  
  
*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
DM: * yawn* I'm tired. Maybe I'll leave this hanging for another few months. * gets attacked by readers* Or not. 


End file.
